Hybrid Powers
Hybrid Powers This page is dedicated to the numerous new Powers that have developed in my Charmed Series and Even some new twists to the Old ones. Orbed Freeze/Orbed Immobilization Orbed freeze/orbed immobilization is the hybrid power of Orbing and Molecular Immobilization. It is the ability to channel orbs on the target and immobilizing it. It can be used to freeze and see invisible being through their immobilized orbs. When the user flicks their hands it effectively "turns" people or objects into orbs giving the impression of freezing time. Empathic Suggestion Empathic Suggestion is the Hybrid power of Empathy and Suggestion which allows one to manipulate a person by using emotions to persuade someone into doing something. The target through out this time believes that emotions are their own. Empathic Premonition Empathic Premonition is ability to sense the emotions of someone when still in a premonition. It includes three branches: empathic clairvoyance, empathic precognition and empathic retrocognition which are the powers to have a premonition of the past, present and future while still being able to sense emotions. As empathy is said to be related to the power of premonition, it cannot really be considered an hybrid power but actually an evolved form of the power. Orbed Premonition Orbed Premonition is the hybrid power of Orbing and Premonition. It allows the user to get a more detailed look on whats going on in the Premonition. This power is similar to Astral premonition but the only difference is that user of Orbed Premonition cannot interact with anything or anyone while in the Premonition. Holographic Premonition Holographic Premonition allows the user to have a to large hologram of the premonition. They are also able to allow who can see the Hologram and who cant. Combustive Orbing Combustive Orbing is the hybrid power of Orbing and Molecular Combustion. It allows the user to flick their hand and cause the target to blow up in a cloud of orbs and fire. With enough practice the user will advance this power to an actual cloud like form that will cause multiple targets to combust. Another advancement is that the user could possibly orb into a person and cause them to combust. Combustive Beaming Combustive Beaming when used, causes the target to combust with a firework like effect but with a more explosive appearance. With time this can advance to causing more targets to combust at one time, blowing up a bigger area, and even causing air to combust giving the explosive firework effect. Orbed Solidification Orbed Solidification allows the user to create a wall of orbs and eventually a cage around a target. While inside the cage nothing can teleport out of it. This part of the power works similar to the Seer's cage. Hybrid power of Orbing and Molecular Solidification. Accelerated Orbing Accelerated Orbing is the hybrid power of Molecular Acceleration and Orbing. When used, orbs will surround the target to either melt or burn it. The user can also uses this ability to give the effect of Super Speed. Which will leave a trail of orbs behind the person when used in this manner. Petrification Orbing Petrification Orbing is the hybrid power of Orbing and Petrification which is the ability to channel orbs on the target thus turning them to stone.With this ability the user is able to hold their hand out allowing orbs to swirl around the intended target(s) and turn them to stone. This ability can be undone by the person leaving the room or by flicking their hand again. During this time the target if human will not have any recollection of what has happened or will not even know that they were turned to stone. Intangible Beaming Intangible Beaming is the hybrid power of Intangibility and Beaming. It is a rare power for a cupid-witch and the only known cupid-witch to have it is William Halliwell-Coop. With this ability he is able to turn parts of himself into hearts allowing him to phase through the object or an oncoming attack. He is also able to bring others with him while doing this and objects too. Orbed Cloning Orbed Cloning is the ability to create clones of yourself that are comprised completely of orbs. It's the combination of Orbing and Cloning. This power is very rare for a Whitelighter-Witch. The clones can be assembled and dissembled. The person can also controls the size of the orbs and how big the clones are. If the person ever dies, then one of the clones automatically becomes a person with a subconscious and they can gain control of the other clones. Telepathic Orbing Telepathic Orbing is the hybrid power of Telepathy and Orbing. It is the power to mentally communicate with someone through the use of orbs. The user can choose to see the thoughts of a person in an orb- like hologram when they are in physical contact. They can also choose to send an invisible orb-like hologram of their self to the person they are communicating with and they will see the other person as well. Only people in this connection can see these holograms. Astral Conjuration Astral Conjuration is the hybrid power of Astral Projection and Conjuration. It allows the user to conjure people and objects in their astral form. When the user Astral Project someone or something that target will appear in a reddish glow. Telekinetic Beaming Telekinetic Beaming is the hybrid power of Telekinesis and Beaming. It's a lot like Telekinetic Orbing and is triggered and used the same way. However, instead of orbs, the same pinkish color, that surrounds people who beam, also surrounds the person or object that their moving.Category:AbilitiesCategory:PowersCategory:Original Powers